gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Zhong's Forces/Military
Divisions Xu Zhengang absorbed a total of 213 straggling soldiers from SY County. The 5,000-over survivors who had proved their worth during the last few critical moments were also accepted and integrated into the preliminary troops and began their tough training. The SY County crisis, had cost Yue Zhong a number of people. The list included 5 of his Special Combat forces, and over 30 of the soldiers from the newly recruited survivors. Hongyang was extremely cooperative as he handed command of Xu Xiao and the few other experts to Yue Zhong, who transferred them into his Special Combat Forces. The 10 tanks, 7 assault helicopters and their operating personnel were then allocated to the armored division. As a form of reciprocation, Yue Zhong had allocated a large number of soldiers from his preliminary troop to fill up Shen Xue’s 2 infantry battalions. As his power was expanding, Yue Zhong once again overhauled the military system, and reorganized the entire troops as a regiment, declaring himself as the Regiment Commander, with Chi Yang as the Second-in-Command. The elite 1st and 2nd Battalion of Qing Yuan County, 1st and 2nd Battalion of Ning Guan County as well as the Armored Battalion were grouped as the 1st Division belonging to Yue Zhong, its commander Xu Zhengang and vice-commander Wu Guang. Qing Yuan’s 3rd Battalion, Ning Guang’s 3rd and 4th Battalion were reorganized as the 2nd Division, its commander Chen Shitou, vice-commander Kong Tianyu. SY County’s 8th Battalion and Shen Xue’s 2 battalions were grouped into the 3rd Division, its commander Xiong Zheng, vice-commander Shen Xue. The Special Combat Forces remained under the command of Ji Qingwu. The preliminary troops remained as it is, belonging to Yue Zhong and trained by Xu Zhengang. Da Gouzi was conferred the title as Support Commander, being placed in charge of all support activities. The support division was important and could decide victory in modern warfare. After conquering Long Hai City Yue Zhong found 165 Enhancers, of which 32 had already leveled above Level 30. Yue Zhong immediately brought them into his troops, and the 32 Enhancers over level 30 were brought into the Special Combat Forces, becoming part of them. Any veteran soldier that had gone through the forge of war was a prized treasure. They possessed combat ability as well as a strong fighting will compared to newer soldiers. 1st Division 1st Battalion The 1st Battalion of the 1st Division, are Mutant Water Snake and Mutant Black Fish hide, wielding Tang Replica Swords. Many had gained levels, and under Guo Quan’s command, they all allocated the enhancement points into Stamina. In war, a modernized battalion that had immense Stamina was extremely fearsome, as long as they had enough Stamina, they could remain fighting on the frontlines, killing even more enemies. Youth Guard Yue Zhong established a Youth Guards. This Youth Guards was comprised of various youths that had ambition and idolized Yue Zhong. They numbered in the 3,000, consisting of both boys and girls. They had to go through a specialized program where they learned about culture and skills in the day, and learnt various fighting and combat skills from the Special Combat Forces. They ate Mutant Beast meat, and got to enjoy Type 2 Meat once in a while, strengthening their bodies through the course of training. Zhang He and Zhang Yulan had joined it the first moment they could, as they possessed the drive and idolization of Yue Zhong. The top expert of the Youth Guards is Yao Yao. Gangs The 2 gangs that came to be under Yue Zhong, Black Tiger Gang and the Vermillion Phoenix Triad, rose in status amongst the people in SY County, the rest of the factions all lowered their heads to curry favor with the 2 gangs, no one dared offend them anymore, adding on to their imposing manner. Special Operations Battalion The special forces not only had to deal with zombies, they also were in charge of special missions to clear some troublesome characters, every single warrior had blood on their hands. Human lives were not important to them. The Special Operations Battalion only wore proper uniforms during times of mission and objectives, otherwise, they would dress in whatever they liked. As they were the strongest of Yue Zhong’s troops, they had a certain pride and character. Personnel * Song Wen * Kong Wei Ning Guang County The original 6 battalions of Ning Guang County went through changes, with Yue Zhong only selecting the best. With the original soldiers under him as the main core, he formed a strengthened regiment that comprised 4 battalions. After the battalions were formed, Yue Zhong continuously put them under strict training. The meat from the Type 2 Mutant Water Snake was also beneficial in boosting the recovery rate and strength of the soldiers who were pushed past their daily limits in training, letting them enter a period of immense growth. Liu Erhei, Xiong Zheng and Zhang Niujiang were all promoted to become Camp Leaders. From the previous battle in which Guo Quan’s decisive actions had caught Yue Zhong’s eye, Guo Quan was also promoted to Company Leader. First Battalion Personnel * Guo Quan: Battalion Commander * Xu Yang: Company Deputy Commander * Xu Mo: Company Officer Third Battalion The soldiers of Ning Guang County’s 3rd Battalion all wear the hide of the Mutant Black-scaled Boar as armor, gloves, and other bits of body armor. Just like the Black-scaled Boar, these protective coverings are thick and resilient. The strong scales could block the attacks of any ordinary zombies. Personnel * Yue Zhong: Direct Company Leader * Xiong Zheng: Camp Leader * Zhang Sunzhuan: Vice-Captain * Xu Feng * Gou Quan: Company Leader * Xu Yang: Reconnaissance Squad * Liu Guang * Zhang You * Liu Erhei: Camp Leader * Zhang Niujiang: Camp Leader Clear Wind Camp Amongst the 2000 survivors, there were about 1200 males, 1000 of whom were fully-grown men. Lie Tianyang wasn’t an idiot and had already selected a good number of strong and able-bodied men to be his subordinates or members of his Green Wolves Mount. The majority if the men left were either malnourished, weak or lacking in stature. Yue Zhong was very careful with his selection and managed to choose about 450 males with great difficulty. A total of 400 people, together with Liu Erhei, Zhang Niujiang and Xiong Zheng, formed one of his battalions. Liu Erhei, Zhang Niujiang, and Xiong Zheng were Commanders, whilst Yue Zhong acted as the Direct Company Leader. The other 50 males were given to Wang Jian for training so that they could become qualified policemen. Wang Jian was an upright and moral person, thus Yue Zhong assigned him to be the Chief Policeman of Clear Wind Camp. Due to the shortage of manpower, the clever and meticulous Chen Ming was promoted to become the Officer for Internal Affairs within the camp. He was responsible for managing internal affairs, organizing personnel, the overall distribution of resources and a series of other jobs. As for the palace itself and also the affairs of the women, Yue Zhong left it all to Zhuo Yatong. After all, she was a strong woman who had handled her own business prior to the apocalypse, therefore managing the affairs of the palace naturally wouldn’t be an issue to her. In the process of digging the pits around Clear Wind Camp, those survivors were engaging in strenuous physical activity, combined with the satiating meals, it was a form of training for their bodies as well. Yue Zhong was building up a whole battalion of soldiers and adhered completely to military rules for their training. At the same time, he set unbelievably high levels for their training, which caused them all to be rather unhappy, except for the fact that Yue Zhong himself took the lead to do training 6 times more difficult every day. In addition to the fact that they could eat their fill and even consume some of the delicious Type 2 Black-scaled Ferocious Boar meat, they would not have been able to continue. Although the Type 2 Mutant Boar meat could not suddenly transform them into strong Enhancers, it was able to let them quickly recover their vitality, which had been greatly diminished by hunger and exhaustion. This gave their faces a little more color and even their bodies began to recover their original strength. After the high intensity training that lasted for 10 days, the soldiers of the battalion had completely recovered their original vitality and they even had a small increase in physical strength compared to what they had before the end of the world. Following this, the training intensity was reduced to a normal level, with the focus now being on the formation of troops and standing at attention. Although Yue Zhong had managed to recruit 400 militants, they had only gone through 10 days of training so far. They had not experienced war or witnessed bloodshed yet, and they were only equipped with old rifles from the previous Green Wolves Mount members. On average, each fighter only had a couple of grenades and if they were to be bombed, their morale would definitely go right down the drain. The battle against the mutant pigs resulted in about 70% of the houses in Clear Wind Camp being burnt down. 58 people died, 23 sustained heavy injuries which they couldn’t recover from, even if they were to use your miraculous medicine, they would still be handicapped and won’t be able to fight in future battles. 43 others have sustained light injuries and were expected to be able to recover. Their machine gun ammunition had been completely depleted, whilst they had less than 100 rounds worth of rifle bullets remaining; as for the handguns, we are left with about 40 rounds of ammunition. There was less than a ton of gasoline left, although diesel is slightly better with over a ton left. Those 23 casualties with heavy injuries will be allocated the same amount of resources as those soldiers on active duty, not a single one is to be given any less. For those with no wives, one was arranged for them. In the fight against the Mutant Pigs, Yue Zhong was successful in leading the survivors to overcome themselves, but he himself had suffered huge losses. He had expended almost all of his ammunition and there were more than one hundred casualties. A huge number of the deaths came from the warriors of his First and Second Companies that he had just established, which was quite a blow to Yue Zhong. The only consolation was that after such a devastating battle, most of the warriors in the First Company had already become Enhancers and had seen bloodshed, and so they were no longer a disorganized mob. They were beginning to possess the courage and confidence needed to fight. When the horde of Mutant Pigs had attacked, it had caused Yue Zhong’s stronghold to sustain disastrous losses; at the same time though, it produced many new high-levelled Enhancers all at once. On top of that, Yue Zhong had gained a huge number of Mutant Pigs’ corpses and many God and Devil System items, as well as Level 1 and Level 2 Skill Books. He decided to turn the hide of the Mutant Pigs into leather armor, to distribute all the mutant pork as food, and even use the bones to make soup, which could nourish the survivors’ bodies. As for the skill books, he decided to reward them to the warriors of the First Company who had fought hard in the battle. From the Mechanized Infantry Brigade Station, they obtained many weapons of war. Although there were many Type 69 Tanks, attack helicopters, IFVs and all sorts of other vehicles that had damage caused to their armors by those Mutant Plants, there were still some undamaged armored vehicles. Yue Zhong and his men managed to find 10 intact Type 69 Tanks as well as some other armored vehicles that were free from damage, such as a few HJ8 Anti-tank Vehicles. However, the greatest problem was that there weren’t enough people in Yue Zhong’s team who were able to drive these advanced weapons of war. Furthermore, even the number of people who knew how to drive large vehicles in Yue Zhong’s battalion was less than 30. Also there were 4 people in this battalion who have operated bulldozers before, so he had them drive four of the Type 69 Tanks back. Furthermore they obtained firearms, ammunition, bazookas, grenade launchers, grenades, landmines and various other types of light weaponry. As for those armored vehicles, they did not take as many. This was because they lacked people who knew how to operate the machines; even if they did somehow drag all the vehicles back to Clear Wind Camp, they still wouldn’t be able to use many of them. 1st Company Amongst the 3 companies that Yue Zhong had trained up, Xiong Zheng’s Company was the most outstanding and showed the most potential; it was also the company that had the best fighters. White Bones hunted Mutant Pigs, held them down, and allowed the soldiers of the 1st company to kill them, strengthening and enhancing the troops. They allocated most of their points to stamina. Yue Zhong had gained a huge number of Mutant Pigs’ corpses and many God and Devil System items, as well as Level 1 and Level 2 Skill Books. He decided to turn the hide of the Mutant Pigs into leather armor. As for the skill books, he decided to reward them to the warriors of the First Company who had fought hard in the battle. Reconnaissance Squad There are 10 warriors in the reconnaissance fighters of the 1st Platoon. All of them were Enhancers above Level 8. This reconnaissance squad was full of elite soldiers trained by Yue Zhong. Each member of this reconnaissance team had a .05 Light Submachine Gun, four hand grenades, armor sewn from the Mutant Water Snake scales and also two Type QLB06 .35mm Light Grenade Launchers, making a total of 24 grenades. They could be considered to be armed to the teeth. After the battle with the hoard of mutant pigs, they gained courage, self-confidence and even became enhancers. They were also equipped with modern weaponry, which filled their hearts with confidence and had them in high spirits. Guo Quan and the other recon warriors had dragged out the advance of Ning County for so long, that it actually went far beyond Yue Zhong’s high expectations. After all, although the recon warriors had excellent equipment, they were still only a 10-man team that was up against a force over 1000 men strong. The efforts of the recon warriors gave Yue Zhong’s side precious response time, and a huge net was cast out swiftly right now to surround and decimate the invaders in one go. After decimating Tao Zhengyi’s forces only five members remained. Personnel * Yue Zhong: Direct Company Leader. * Xiong Zheng: 1st Company Commander * Zhang Sunzhuan: Vice-Captain * Xu Feng * Gou Quan: Reconnaissance Squad Leader * Xu Yang: Reconnaissance Squad * Old Wu†: Reconnaissance Squad * Liu Guang * Zhang You * Liu Erhei: 2nd Company Commander * Zhang Niujiang: 3rd Company Commander Qing Yuan County After the entire base had landed in Yue Zhong’s hands, the number of people under his control had already broken past the mark of 10,000. After the ‘end of the world,’ men had relatively strong bodies and thus their survival rate was quite high. Among the 10,000 people, there were over 5000 men, whilst the rest were women and children. If Yue Zhong engaged carelessly in military activities, he would be entirely capable of pulling out a large army of 4000 men. Nevertheless, the result would be that there’d be a shortage of manpower in all aspects. Subsequently, Yue Zhong only established four battalions with just over 1000 men. Xu Zhenggang saw a problem with the establishment of Yue Zhong’s armed forces. Not including the scum battalion, their current armed personnel had already exceeded 500 men. Using the crude establishment of teams, squadrons, brigades and the like to command the troops to launch a coordinated attack was very problematic. If their armed forces continue increasing, this sort of model was not conducive to their command and control over them. Personally, Xu Zhenggang thought that they should initiate a formalized reorganization of the troops whilst their armed personnel were still not that many in number. When Yue Zhong had originally reorganized the teams at Always Bright Village, he didn’t think too much at the time. It was just that he had wanted to organize an elite squad, pass through the zombie hordes and go back to Guangxi to find his loved ones. Yue Zhong didn’t have a military background and he also didn’t have much experience, therefore he only ended up forming a bizarre, crude establishment consisting of a team, squadron and brigade. For searching for supplies and battles on a small scale, this type of crude establishment didn’t have many problems. However, with one glance, professional military officers like Xu Zhenggang would be able to make out the shortcomings of an establishment as such, that it wasn’t conducive to the control and mobilization of a large force. Also, the prospects of promotion for the squad members wasn’t clear enough, being promoted to the official team meant already reaching the peak. Xu Zhenggang meant to carry out a reorganization of the troops in accordance with the establishment and model of the regular army. Yue Zhong received a copy of information to have a look, only to see that upon the copy, it was written clearly that the military strength of his powers could be reorganized into a reinforced battalion, with four reinforced companies under its management. Even the number of people in each company and the basic equipment required was clearly written down. It was only for the military officers of the individual companies and platoons that nothing was written. The official teams were disbanded, all personnel were to be converted to military personnel and supplies could be obtained in accordance with the corresponding military rank. * First Main Battalion * Second Main Battalion * Third Defense Battalion * Fourth Special Combat Battalion Scum Battalion After taking down Polar Tree Village, Yue Zhong had promised that those that surrendered wouldn’t die. He wanted to execute them for the atrocities they committed, however, if word got out and they encountered enemies in the future, the enemies could have some scruples and wouldn’t surrender to them. Da Gouzi, thought it would be better to make them do hard labor and treat them like oxen. Make them have the most bitter life and only let them eat until they were full was enough. Yue Zhong thought of establishing an organization called the Scum Battalion for these men. Each prisoner in the Scum Battalion must kill forty zombies to become a regular citizen. Da Gouzi, could arbitrarily use the Scum Battalion for the most bitter, most serious, and most dangerous work. During the siege on the Long Hai City Survivor Base, Yue Zhong gave them 36 Replication Tang Swords. A few men were careless and were injured by the zombies and became infected. They were shot immediately. Most of the prisoners and newly trained soldiers had evolved to level 2. At the same time, they overcome their fear of the zombies. Having the prisoners and the recruits use Replication Tang Swords and take turns killing the zombie horde could raise their level quickly. To ensure that they could withstand the might of a 100,000 zombie army, Yue Zhong had no choice by to allow them to become evolvers. Under the motivation of Gao Daqiang and Nalan Mingzhu, those warriors of the Scum Battalion, who had been forced to train without any entertainment or break, seemed to become beasts with eyes filled with battle lust as they took up their weapons and charged. Only by killing enough zombies, could they earn freedom for themselves, and become normal citizens. Otherwise, they will forever remain as cannon fodder within the Scum Battalion forever. Those who earned their freedom from the Scum Battalion were a sturdy troop of veterans who had killed at least 30 zombies. When these hardened veterans were reintegrated within the normal army, when they obtained their God and Devil System equipment, they quickly rose to become strong Enhancers, and had filled up the ranks of experts within Yue Zhong’s troops. Those in the scum battalion were treated harshly as befitted a slave unit. Before they killed enough zombies to obtain their freedom, they had to remain in the camp gaols or in cages. They could not even step outside for communications with others. Labor Camp After the end of the world, order collapsed and morality fell. Many men released the dark incarnation from their hearts and committed various crimes. The majority of women were weak but in the same way, many of them also cruelly committed various felonies like eating, killing and abusing people. These women were dealt with mercilessly by Yue Zhong in the same way: those who deserved death were directly killed, whilst the women who didn’t quite deserve the death sentence were put into labor camps. These slave laborers had no human rights, not only were they held in prisons, they also had to do heavy labor. If necessary, they would be given to soldiers who had made great merits to enjoy. One of the most important reasons for the existence of females was that they could give birth. As long as there were offspring, the race would be able to continue. Combat Teams First Close Combat Team Chi Yang is responsible for the first combat unit. Their primary duty is to search for supplies. Yue Zhong’s directly subordinate unit were all brave warriors that he recruited to conduct close combat with zombies. Altogether there were only ten people. Each one held an Imitation Tang Sword, and they wore Mutated River Snake Armor. Using God and Devil World weapons to strengthen up wasn’t a secret in Yue Zhong’s group, but those who were brave enough to do close combat with zombies were relatively few. These ten soldiers were the ones brave enough to fight even without wearing the river snake armor. Due to this, Yue Zhong let them use the Imitation Tang Swords and leftover God and Devil World equipment to level up. These ten people were all under the command of Chi Yang when Yue Zhong wasn’t present. They specialized in close combat, and each person was level four or above. Of course all of the God and Devil World equipment were returned to Yue Zhong or Chi Yang after every mission. * Kong Tianyu * Wang Jie * Xu Wen * Wang Dali Second Close Combat Team Ji Qing Wu was responsible for the second combat unit. Chen Yao requested to be arranged into the second combat unit.The second combat unit’s command was temporarily given over to Da Gouzi after Ji Qingwu left. The first combat team and the second combat team members are all the elite members of Yue Zhong’s team. After experiencing the siege of Long Hai City Survival Base, many men had reached Level 10. Yue Zhong also gifted these men with an assortment of skill books, and allowed all the men who broke through the level 10 bottleneck to learn a skill, hence increasing their combat effectiveness. They mainly leveled up power and stamina. Two of the hunters killed two of Yue Zhong’s men, it was the first time that Yue Zhong’s team suffered casualties. Third-Sixth Close Combat Teams Wang Shuang was responsible for the third combat unit. Liu Yang was responsible for the fourth combat unit. Xiao Ming was responsible for the fifth combat unit. Wang Shuang, Xiao Ming and Liu Yang were responsible for security, guarding, and shooting. These 3 groups didn’t have the strength to keep holding the line, dealing with the zombie swarms is too exhausting. Their shooting technique wasn't good, so they needed more practice.Wang Shuang, Xiao Ming, Liu Yan, and Da Gouzi’s groups were all companies of twelve men. Yue Zhong’s group originally had twenty-four people, but he absorbed the six people from Ji Qing Wu’s group after she left. There were eighty people when adding on Lu Wen and Guo Yu. Close combat team 5 and team 6 were new close combat team. Each of these team members were only about level 2. Although they could not be compared to the first four teams regarding evolution and battle ability, they were made up of men who have shown bravery and skills. Thirteenth & Fifthteenth Close Combat Teams Team 13 is under the leadership of Ji Qing Wu, while Team 15 is under the guidance of Chen Shi Tou. First Company The 1st Company was formed by various elite warriors after the reorganization of the previous smaller Teams: 1, 2, 3 and 4, and they were extremely well-adapted to melee combat. Chen Family Villagers The land in the Chen family village is poor and barren. Several families were hunters. The main income is poaching wild animals in the mountain, and then selling them privately. Each family doesn’t have much food storage. One third of the people changed to zombies after the world changed. But the villagers rallied under the command of Chen Ning. They completely wiped out the mutated villagers and buried them. Yue Zhong wanted to bring the whole village into his group, and organize a small fighting unit, he offered to make Chen Wang and Chen Sheng preliminary team members. If they achieved merits in battle, they could be promoted into an official team member. Their wives and children can enjoy outside member benefits. He could guarantee none of the villagers would starve to death. If they wanted to achieve any kind of treatment, then their performance would need to be looked at. The adult males from Chen Family Village all entered into Yue Zhong’s ranks after arriving at Stone Horse Village. They became soldiers under Yue Zhong’s banner. The Chen Family villagers not only were hunters, but they also had experience fighting with zombies using cold weapons. The two small teams of the Chen Family Village force were led by Chen Shitou and Zhao Xing. Zhao Xing’s group also had a vice-captain, the former chief of Chen Family Village, Chen Ning. Chen Wang’s failure to completely follow Yue Zhong’s orders made him disappointed. Because of this, Yue Zhong gave Chen Ning a captain position according to his promise, but it was a vice-captain position. Chen Wang and the others are all strong young men of the Chen Family Village. They were equipped with machetes, spears, crossbows, and other cold-weapons on their backs. The Chen Family Villagers originally had zombie hunting experience. They had an ability to deal with the mental pressure from the zombies that was far greater than other personnel. There were thirty young and strong hunters among the dozens of people in Chen Family Village. After going through a little training and actual combat, they became elite soldiers. In the process of clearing out Big Cliff Village, two members among Chen Shitou and Zhao Xing’s group were careless, and they were scratched and infected. Personnel * Chen Shitou: Captain * Zhao Xing: Captain * Chen Ning: Vice-Captain * Chen Wang * Chen Sheng * Chen Nian * Chen Niuchao * Chen Zhaoxing * Chen Sunye Elite Marksmen Yue Zhong’s team of elite marksmen. Their marksmanship is superb, and within 100m, each shot of their gun could blow apart the brains of a zombie with unerring accuracy. The twelve elite marksmen are very calm and composed as they continually adjusted the aim, reloaded and pick up new targets. Of these twelve elite marksmen, about seven of these are former professional soldiers who had joined Yue Zhong. Five of the men are survivors who had shown extreme promise with their marksmanship during their encounter with the zombies. These professional soldiers had all participated in the battle to free Qing Yuan County and have survived various dangerous missions. Almost all of them are used to battle. If not for the fact that Yue Zhong needed some of them to operate the IFVs and heavy weapons, Yue Zhong could have got more marksmen. These twelve elite snipers are not equipped with Water Python Snakeskin armor, and if they were hit by an S2 zombie’s claws, they would be infected. The death of each elite marksmen will hurt Yue Zhong significantly. The most the important aspects of these snipers is that their skills are equally useful against zombies and human beings. Two of the twelve elite marksmen had been scratched by S2 zombies, and had to be put down. Personnel * Bai He This wave of zombies attack with its uncommon methods of siege warfare had cost Yue Zhong dearly. Two of the twelve elite marksmen had been scratched by S2 zombies, and must be put down. Also, the 4 of the men from the close combat team has been killed, and seven men were seriously injured. In one wave, Yue Zhong had lost 13 valuable men.